nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Default
Robot Default is a Mechanical and the main protagonist of Robot and Monster. Bio Since birth, Robot has been locked in a rivalry with his older brother, Gart Default. Often, Gart would play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Robot, and always win due to Robot only being able to use scissors (while Gart, on the other hand, has the "cool, four-fingered hands"). According to "Between Brothers," Robot's inventions either annoyed or terrified the Default family, and have possibly made him the laughing stock of the Defaults. Since he was a little kid, Robot has been close friends with an Organic named Monster Krumholtz, though, according to Monster himself, he had been told not to trust Robot and his inventions. Throughout their friendship, Robot has seemed to use Monster as a test subject for his inventions and has even pranked Monster in school. Despite this, Monster has stuck with Robot and cheered him on, remaining a close friend and eventual roommate. He values his friendship with Monster so much that he even sacrifices himself to save Monster's life, as stated in "Spare Robot." Robot has, as stated in the episode, "Ogo's Friend," been a rival to another Mechanical named Lucy. The rivalry started since first grade up to the twelfth grade, and even through college (and apparently it continued into a weekly vocal jazz ensemble). However, Lucy always managed to beat Robot with her own inventions, despite not remembering who he is actually. Apparently, after completing college, Robot somehow ended up working for Default Industries in the Blinking Light Factory in quality control, where his older brother is the boss. Luckily for him, Monster works alongside him, making the seemingly boring job endurable. The two live in a three-story apartment building, taking up the top floor. The only other known tenant is their annoyingly clingy neighbor, Ogo, who seems to have a very creepy obsession with both Robot and Monster. However, it's possible that their landlord, Mr. Wheelie, lives in the building as well, taking the first floor. Robot and Monster own a blimp which they have used in a few episodes. Robot attempted to enter the blimp in a race, but, in order to compete with Gart (who had also entered with an expensive and fast blimp of his own), Robot decided to work on the engine to improve its performance. However, Monster's younger sister, Globitha Krumholtz, was invited to stay during the weekend Robot was working on the blimp. In the episode, "Adventures in Babysitting," it is revealed that Globitha is clingy towards Robot, and has injured him in the past when she has tried to help him. Her clinginess even gained the attention of Ogo in the same episode. Despite disliking her obsessive behavior and eventually scolding her for it, Robot does care about her feelings and rescued her (with Ogo's help) when the blimp got out of control with an upset Globitha in it. The runaway blimp won the blimp race and Robot made up with Globitha. In various episodes, it has been hinted about Robot having had a miserable childhood, as he sometimes mentions his father, who might have laid a negative impact on his earlier life, resorting to Robot developing an open dislike for him. In "Hornica," he even referred to Monster's father, Lev Krumholtz, as the "best dad in the world," and calling his father "not even close." Most of the Default family dislike him, even going as far as to try and keep a family party secretive from him, as seen in "The Party." His mother displays massive affection for his brother, Gart, while she often scolds Robot for simply being himself; she doesn't refrain from calling Robot a disappointment, and this, although hurts him deeply every time, is often ignored by Robot, who seems immune to her harsh comments. Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robot and Monster characters Category:Geniuses Category:Nerds Category:Protagonists Category:CGI Characters